Adventure Balloon
Adventure Balloons can be used to send Skylanders to Adventures. They are one of the main sources of Gold and Hero Points in Skylanders: Lost Islands. In-game description Designed by Silena when she was just a little girl, the Adventure Balloon offers economy-class transportation to anywhere in the Skylands. Safe and reliable, as long as Flynn isn't flying. List of Adventures * Perilous Pastures * Exclusive Adventures ** Spyro's Hometown (requires the companion Spyro's #1 Fan) ** Hot Dog's Dog House (requires the companion Hot Dog's #1 Fan) ** Zap's Sandcastle (requires the companion Zap's #1 Fan) ** Tree Rex's Tree Fort (requires the companion Tree Rex's #1 Fan) * Shattered Island'' (requires Hero Rank 2)'' * Oillspill Island (requires Hero Rank 3) * Elemental Adventure (requires Hero Rank 3) ** Sky Schooner Docks (Air) ** Falling Forest (Life) ** The Necropolis (Undead) ** Molekin Mine (Earth) ** Volcanic Vault (Fire) ** Leviathan Lagoon (Water) ** Cyclops Square (Magic) ** Goo Factory (Tech) * Troll Warehouse (requires Hero Rank 4) * Cadaverous Crypt (requires Hero Rank 5) * Elemental Adventure (requires Hero Rank 5) ** Stormy Stronghold (Air) ** Mushroom Grove (Life) ** Darklight Crypt (Undead) ** Stonetown (Earth) ** Lava Lakes Railway (Fire) ** Pirate Seas (Water) ** Crystal Eye Castle (Magic) ** Battlefield (Tech) * Mount Cloudbreak (requires Hero Rank 5) (Swap Force only) * Wilikin Village (requires Hero Rank 5 and the companion Gigantus) (Giants only) * Sunrise Towers (requires Hero Rank 6) (Minis only) * Dark Water Cove (requires Hero Rank 6) * Empire of Ice (requires Hero Rank 7) * Elemental Adventure (requires Hero Rank 8) ** Cube Dungeon (Air) ** Treetop Terrace (Life) ** Creepy Citadel (Undead) ** Pirate Grotto (Earth) ** Arkeyan Armony (Fire) ** Icicle Isle (Water) ** Dragon's Peak (Magic) ** Troll Factory (Tech) * Cutthroat Carnival (requires Hero Rank 9) * Molekin Mountain (requires Hero Rank 10) * Junkyard Isles (requires Hero Rank 11) * Secret Vault of Secrets (requires Hero Rank 11 and the companion Gigantus) (Giants only) * Rampant Ruins (requires Hero Rank 13) * Iron Jaw Gulch (requires Hero Rank 15) Companions and villains that affect Adventure Balloons * Flynn: Adventures take 25-50% less time! * Cali: Doubles the Gold from all Skylander Adventures! * Spyro's #1 Fan: Spyro gets an exclusive Adventure and 25% more Gold from everything he does! * Hot Dog's #1 Fan: Hot Dog gets an exclusive Adventure and 25% more Gold from everything he does! * Jess LeGrand: Adventure Balloon upgrade with new Adventures - Molekin Mountain and Junkyard Isles! * Zap's #1 Fan: Zap gets an exclusive Adventure and 25% more Gold from everything he does! * Tree Rex's #1 Fan: Tree Rex gets an exclusive Adventure and 25% more Gold from everything he does! * Gigantus: Adds Giant-only Adventures and 25% more Gold from everything Giants do! * Luminous: Adventures have a chance to reward Gems! Trivia * There are no Light and Dark elemental Adventures. * Most Adventures are levels in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. See also * Adventure Airship * Adventure Clock Category:Production